1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio responsive devices, and more particularly to audio reactive light displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Color generators or color organs have been frequently used in the past either to provide entertainment or to serve as an advertising medium. An audio transducer may be used to couple a color organ or generator to a sound source. The color organ includes amplitude and frequency selection features that can be adjusted to respond to the audio signal and to turn on lights. Such devices may operate on a threshold principle; i.e., the loudness of the received audio signal determines the light setting. Alternatively, variable gain controls may be used to vary the threshold according to the average audio signal received.
These audio-responsive light devices or color organs may also employ an analog filter to differentiate low, middle, and high frequencies to illuminate specific incandescent light sources or to vary the frequency of the current applied. These devices produce somewhat predictable display patterns.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an audio-responsive circuit for producing randomized display patterns.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an audio reactive light display that produces random and unpredictable movement of light sources within a light source array.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.